Walking Ride
by GrangerDanger12
Summary: What happens when the Flock doesn't remember what happened in there childhood but only remember what's happening in front of them:THe Zombie Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So special thanks to Luna Clary Max Annabeth(that's her username) for helping me with the characters and plot. And ya I probably be working on my other stories...Disclaimer :I don't own neither Maximum Ride nor Walking Dead**

* * *

It happened three or so years ago. I don't know how but it happened but it did. The Zombie Apocalypse. Now I'm not sure if it's happened everywhere but it certainly happened here in the Rockies. There's four others traveling me. James,who's blind and doesn't remember how it happened, Monique,she's the motormouth, Zephyr,who has a weird digestive system and Angel, the little cutie of the group. But it always seems like someone's missing. By the way, I'm Maximum Ride, leader of the group. Now we didn't all know each other before the apocalypse, well Zephyr and Angel are brother and sister but other then that no one knew each other. I found all of them at different times in these three years. James was the first one only four weeks after the apocalypse. Nudge was found five or six weeks ago, but I'd let her join without even thinking, she just felt like she was part of us.

"Max."

"Yes, Ange?"

"I'm tired of walking."

"We all are sweetie but we got to get to the mountain, and there must be a cabin with canned food or something."

We'd been walking for awhile it's true and we'd hadn't eaten in awhile. Like 2 days awhile.

"Something's coming."

James whispered. Since he was blind his other senses were awesome. A little too awesome.

"What?"

"A zombie."

"Great."

I unsheathed my knife. That was the only weapon we had. And we only had it 'cause my dad liked hunting and gave it to me when I came out of the hospital. The zombie snarled. I plunged my knife into it's head. We found out that you hit in the head the hard way. James still shivers at the memory. And yes I said hospital. We all suffer from amnesia. We don't remember anything about our childhood. Just the few months after getting back from the we don't know if our parents were actually our parents, but they looked like us so they must be.

* * *

I stumbled threw the forest. Where had that boy have gone?

"Troye!"

I whispered/yelled. Don't need Walkers coming. But I still couldn't find him."Troye Daniels when I find you I swear to god, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Troye said, moving out from a bush with canned goods.

"Nevermind, what'd you find."

I asked licking my lips.

"I found ravioli, chicken noodle soup and beef stew and grabbed two of each."

"Only two of each?"

"I can only carry so much."

The boy was a year older then me, but was as strong as a ten-year-old girl.

"Whatever. We're gonna have to share one can a day if we want to make this last."

"'Kay, whatever you say _Nicholas_."

I hate my real name, it's so stupid. My nickname is so much better.

"My name is Fang if you call me anything else I will kill you."

**A.N.: So ya, Fang isn't with the flock...and I'll be writing this like Angel, when some chapters will be Max POV and others will be Fang POV but for this one I wanted to show both characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Troye trudged though the forest, looking for signs of human activity, or even Walker activity, but we found nothing. We're heading toward the mountains, and we might find a place with food and maybe other people. We haven't seen other human beings in over 2 years. And trust me if you were stuck with Troye you'd want to see other people. Now don't get me wrong Troye's been my best friend since I got out of the hospital. But he's sorta an idiot. He'd probably be dead if it wasn't for me.

~_Flash Back~_

_"Troye go talk to him, he doesn't have anyone to play with."_

_"Mom I'm 13 we do not play."_

_"Just go talk to him."_

_My mother pushed me over to him. I sat down._

_"So what's your name?"_

_"I'm Fang."_

_"Nice to meet you Fang, I'm Troye."_

_He looked at me, then turned away. We sorta just sat there in an awkward silence. The kid's so quiet...but he's really cute._

_"Fang's not really your name is it?"_

_"No it's Nick, but I prefer Fang."_

_"I see, so Fang what do you do for fun."_

_"I don't remember."_

_"How can you not remember? It what you do when your bored. Like I skateboard, hang out with friends and-"_

_"I don't remember because I have amnesia or did your mother not tell you that?"_

_He snapped at me. He got up and went inside. I just sat there._

_Yep, I definitely had a crush on him._

_~Flash Back over~_

"Faaaannnggg."

"What?"

I snapped back at him.

"I'm tired can we rest for a little while?"

"Your tired? How can you be tired we've only been walking for 10 minutes."

"Fang, when we started it was dawn it is now dusk we have not been walking for 10 minutes."

I looked up to see he was right we had been walking all day and I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, yes, I see."

He sat down on a rock. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"You okay, there buddy?"

His eyes widened. So did mine. A person who wasn't dead!

"He's fine, he's just been walking for awhile."

"Oh, I see."

She said. She had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and her nose had freckles dusted over it. All in all she was really cute.

"Hi, I'm Fang."

"Maya."

"Donkey."

Troye said. I smirked and she laughed.

"So your all alone?"

"Yeah, I sorta left my group. Buncha jerks."

"Oh well would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

Troye made a noise of protest. I gave him the dude-she's-hot-she's-coming-with-us look. Is that even a look?

"You're sure he's fine?"

"He's normally like that."

"Oh I see. Well Fang I think I shall join you."

"Cool, awesome, great, yeah.

"Smooth, Fang, smooth."

Troye said. I felt my face heat up. What was his problem.

"So what's the plan, Stan?"

"Well we're going to the mountains...then finding a place to stay. That has food. Lots of food, that good with you, M-Maya."

"Sounds good."

Troye got up from the rock. He looked really weak.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Somewhere."

He ran. I almost went after him. But I looked at the rock. It had droplets on them. Again, what is his problem?

* * *

**A.N.: So ya, Troye's gone and Maya is there...dun dun duuuunnnn...?Well ya so I'll try updating once a week at least. Question: How do you ship? Maya/Fang or Fang/Troye? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Max, I'm hungry."

Zephyr whined.

"Zephyr your always hungry."

James said, smirking. We been walking since dawn and it was about noon...and we still hadn't eating anything.

"I'm hungry too."

"Me too."

"Monique, Angel we're all hungry but we still haven't found any fo-"

"FOOD!"

Zephyr yelled while pointing to something. No someone. I took out my knife. The guy looked like Wolverine or something.

"Your Maximum Ride right?"

He asked/sneered.

"Who wants to know?"

"Names Ari, but you should know that. Shouldn't you, sis?"

Ari...Ari who could that be? He sounds familiar...but what about me being his sis...

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I think you should get going."

"Fine by me, Maxxie."

"Don't call me that."

Ari held his hands up in defense and walked over to us.

And then he transformed.

We all stepped back. Except James who I had to pull back. Then Ari charged. He grabbed Angel and started running towards the mountain and he was fast.

"Guys, stay here I'm going after him."

I called back to them. Then James started running.

"I'm coming with you."

He said, almost catching up to me. I looked back to see Monique and Zephyr running to. I looked forward to just see his tail turn left. We turn. But he's gone.

"The guy took Angel!"

Zephyr cried.

"Don't worry we'll find him, 'kay Zeph."

"Oh-okay."

I pulled him into a tight hug. Monique and James also hugged him. We were a family. And we'd just lost a child. It was worst then dying.

But she wasn't dead.

**A.N.: Sorry it was so short but there wasn't really a lot to say. Angel got kidnapped and ya. Didn't want it to be boring. And ten points to the first person who figures out the supernatural reference.**


End file.
